Dance With Me
by BJanelle
Summary: Set after Vortex. ClarkChloe. Chloe and Clark finally admit how they feel about each other. Clark repays Chloe for leaving at the Spring Formal.


Title: Dance With Me

Rating: G

Type: Chloe/Clark

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story!

Comments please!!!

* * *

The world was a vision. A painting. A thing of beauty. Brillant colors of pink, orange, red and shimmering yellow cast from the evening sky. Such colors danced across wood walls, engulfing strands of hay in a glow. Two light hazel with flecks of glittering green swirling in the irises looked out at the sight. "You know I never quite realized how much beauty there was in your view." A soft voice sounded, disturbing the quiet.

Clark Kent glanced over. Eyes following his company's. "Sure is.." He agreed. He looked down at her. Admiring the way the sun captured in the soft golden locks of her hair. She was petite, pretty. And her sense of humor made him smile.

It made him stop and think what really made him so attracted to Lana. What made him keep yearning for her even after he knew he couldn't have her. He wondered...perhaps it was the thrill. A challenge. Hadn't Lex mentioned something like that before? Besides Lana had Whitney. Even if he was off in battle, Clark knew that Lana still held a place in her heart for him. And Clark's promise to Whitney to watch after Lana was always a reminder. Lana was the dream girl. Always one step out of his reach and never close as he would like.

But then there was Chloe. Chloe who stood by him now. Clark would say that she was his best friend..as far as the female race came. Chloe who had been his date at the Spring Formal. Chloe who he had left to save Lana. Chloe who had said that she wanted to be just friends.

But there was something in her mannerism as she had said it. Just friends. Like it wasn't really what she wanted. This confused him. And Clark never was the type to really make the first move with a girl. Lana was living proof of that.

Clark looked at Chloe, his eyes trailing over her features, wondering what exactly it would be like to hold her in his arms again like he had when they had danced at the Spring Formal. To have that kiss that was so rudely interupted by the blair of the microphone. "Chloe..."

Chloe turned, setting her eyes on him. Her eyes twinkled in the retreating sunlight. "Yes, Clark?" Her gaze held that all familar curiousity.

"I'm sorry about the Spring Formal..."

What Clark said took her by surprise and she blinked for a moment, thinking of her response. Her eyes turned to look out at the farmland through the loft's window and her lips curved into a smile. "You still owe me you know..."

"Owe you?" He asked, his brows furrowing just slightly in their classic Clark Kent way.

"Yes, you owe me." She smiled a little wider and poked one finger to his chest playfully.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, a bit perplexed. His eyes not lifting from her. But instead traveling over her features, a smile gracing his lips.

Chloe turned, looking up at Clark and taking a deep breath before whispering. "Dance with me..."

Clark smiled, a bit surprised at her request. But not disappointed. His hand moved, fingers intertwining with hers before spinning her into his arms.

Chloe's arms encircled what they could of his back, almost able to hear the song that had played that night while they had danced.

Remember how they always seemed to know

We had the forest in our eyes but the earth was in our chothes

They thought we'd fall

Not at all

Clark and Chloe's bodies moved together, swaying to the beat of unheard music. The only sound was of each other's breathing. Clark was aware of everything. The warmth from her. The smell of her hair and skin. That smelled something like rose petals and some tangy smell together.

It sent a surge of heat through Clark's heart, and he smiled. It was a relaxed smile. An unburdened one. Something that Clark had never truely experienced. Having had his powers for so long he was used to feeling weighted down but for some reason that was diminished.

The rate at which they danced slowed and Clark looked down at her to find Chloe gazing right back up at him. And as she was drawn into his gaze. That powerful but tender gaze, she was almost sure she heard words whispered. Three solitary words that she had been waiting for. 'I love you.'

Before she could react or even think. Take in what it was that she thought she heard. Clark's lips met hers in the softest of kisses.

And for a moment, the entire world stopped completely.


End file.
